<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arlinda's Last 100 Steps! by FluffySheepHair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364379">Arlinda's Last 100 Steps!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair'>FluffySheepHair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl, F/M, Forced, Sex, exercise, fitness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arlinda's daily goal has yet to be met and she really doesn't feel like walking anymore. So she has a better idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arlinda's Last 100 Steps!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usual morning jog concluded for Arlinda as she wiped sweat from her brow. Her crimson hair was riddled with droplets rolling down directly to her shoulder, sweat from her bangs trailing downward from her neck and each drop was shaken off with each step. The sun was rising above the nearby mountains and made everything from a golden yellow to bright and white. It's already 10:30 in the morning, and she's ready for breakfast back at base. Her usual goal is to hit 1000 steps before she's home, but she's only somehow taken only 879 of the 1000 she's set herself to perform each day. Walking through the door, she's devised a master plan, and since everyone else but a certain someone are out performing tasks for the White Crusaders, she's completely ready to go for the kill.</p><p>	"Yo, Jay!" Arlinda waved at the lad with his hair ever so curly and woolish. "Sup? Eggs and sausage again?"</p><p>	"You bet!" Jay said with a smile. "I made yours last so that you could come enjoy a warm--" Arlinda didn't let him continue, and immediately stuffed his face into her chest and did not let go. Like a snake with its prey, she was crushing him to the point he couldn't breathe. He tried beating on her collarbone but this just made her squeeze tighter.</p><p>	"Listen up, big guy. I've got something to do that's a bit personal and you're the best one for the job." She begins to unzip her bike shorts slowly, revealing, well, what else could be down there? Then she would pull down Jay's sweat pants.</p><p>	"Hang on, what are you…" Jay's rod was already erect and ready for action, as it struck down right at Arlinda's palm of her left hand. </p><p>	"I need my last 100 steps. And you're gonna give them to me!" Arlinda pushed him over on to the table, thankfully, with only a soft doily covering it. "Good thing you cleaned the dishes, that floor looks mighty dirty to do it right there." Arlinda licked her fingers and began to rub her slit with them. "God, you're so cute when you're put in such a position like that…"</p><p>	"Arlinda, what if they come in and see us like this?" Jay kept his eyes on the door.</p><p>	"It's morning. They wont be back until later in the afternoon." She rose to the table and began to buck her hips right on Jay's length. She strapped her HAMMER device to her thigh and began mimicking riding in the cowgirl position while keeping the grind on his manhood in check. </p><p>	"Are… wait. You're actually serious about your last 100 steps?" Jay chuckles a bit. "Shit, I thought you were joking and wanted to fuck." </p><p>	"Ehhhehehe… Well." Arlinda closes her eyes and begins to softly pant. "A quickie every so often with you might also be a goal, but… let's focus on 100 steps first."</p><p>	"With pleasure." Jay grabbed onto her thighs and began to rub against her in retaliation. This sent shivers through Arlinda's body.</p><p>	"Jeez, you're a bad boy, huh?!" Arlinda's immediate reaction caused her to slip up a bit and put her lower lips right onto Jay's head. "If you wanna be bad, then…" She slammed her lower half to connect to Jay's, with both grunting in pleasure and a bit of pain. "I'll be the baddest bitch you'll ever meet!" Arlinda began to press against him like a maniac with a jackhammer. Jay could only respond in a raspy breath as he gasped in shock and fear.</p><p>	"Oh fuck, I can't let her let me let out inside of her… I could get her…" Jay then had a few thoughts about it. On one hand, yeah, he could potentially get her impregnated. On the other, he isn't sure if it's a safe day Maybe he could scare her into lifting herself off. Her body bounced on him, her boobs jiggled inside her fitness tank top, and sweat just dripped into his eyes. Jay couldn't help but whine as fear soon mixed with the already lingering pain and pleasure. Arlinda's panting became erratic and feral as she held her tongue out from the pure ecstatic emotions and flavor of sex, now having saliva drip onto Jay's face. And she remembered just as well as Jay that this was all in the name for 100 steps.</p><p>	"Jay. This is by far the best I've felt in any kind of situation like this…" She threw her body back from a spasm near her groin, with a howl that pierced both their eardrums. "Shiiiiit! I can't read how many more steps I need! Jay, what's it say?!"</p><p>	Sweat kept rolling down his head, and it made it hard to open his burning eyes. He could make out what it said just barely. "It says 17 more…" Jay quietly replied. "Good God, she pounds that fast? Wonder what she's like with a strapon…" Jay's imagination went wild as he couldn't help but simulate the feeling of his butt being poked by her… but it was soon broken as Jay realized that he was throbbing super rough inside, and felt like he was about to burst inside of his partner. "Arlinda--"</p><p>	"Huh?! What's up?" Arlinda's riding was slowing down a bit. "10 more, right? That thing should notify me when it hits the goal. Haaah…" Arlinda began to slow down nearly to a stop. "Sheesh, that was not a good idea in the long run. I'm even sweatier and smellier than before." </p><p>	"Holy… shit… Arlinda, I'm so sorry…" Jay shifted his eyes around. "I didn't actually do it, did I?" Jay was so scared. Arlinda kept going despite this revelation and her tiredness.</p><p>	"Just a few more…" Arlinda's gyration started to slow, and with that, her HAMMER device gave a few beeps, signifying that her goal was met. "There we go." Arlinda pet Jay's head, and then began to lean over and give a loving kiss on Jay's lips. "Thanks for spotting me, big guy." She then began to steadily dismount from Jay, gradually unsheathing his Excalibur from her hole. A glistening looking rod was soon to escape from the walls of the amazoness before him. As the tips of her lips lifted off his head, an eruption of white goo soon shot out of him. Like waves, crashing against the rocks of a beach's shore, staining her butt after she pulled out. Arlinda just gave a suspenseful stare, then a smirk. "Good timing…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>